


heaven and more

by romilhemnani



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, MOBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romilhemnani/pseuds/romilhemnani
Summary: they called it heaven





	heaven and more

**Author's Note:**

> russell boring & matt champion
> 
> dedicated to my angel

_let's hangout sometime_

 

november 22nd, 2012

11 pm 45 minutes 12 seconds

 

television static, white nose echoing through the small apartment. a cold bowl of day old cereal knocked over behind the couch, where two tired boys slept. arms tangled, hair in knots and only a bedsheet to keep them warm.

thunder boomed in the background of it all, wood branches scraping at the year old window cover; things that would normally pester a person, but instead it lulled the pair. matt, the shorter of the two, shuffled in his sleep, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around russell, the taller. 

though, the simple gesture woke up russell, he didn't mind. his worn blue eyes scanning the ravens features. he needs to shave, russ thought to himself. the shorter didn't like shaving.

matt squinted his already closed eyes, rubbing at his dark circles and yawning into his hoodie sleeve. "morning," he croaked, "it's nearly 12 am, but sure." russ corrected, planting a dry kiss to his lovers nose.

matt squirmed, hugging himself closer to his angels warmth. he loved the blonde with all his heart; his tiny, fragile heart. its been broken multiple times, russell knows, he's aware. which is why he is oh so gentle with the small boy in his arms. he loved him dearly, and hoped nothing but happiness to rain upon his skin.

"can ya warm up the leftover pizza, 'm hungry." matt spoke, "of course" russell replied. the air conditioning wasn't working, so the room felt almost like a freezer. matt wrapped himself with the bedsheet once russ left. he'd much rather have the warmth that russell's body provided, but the bedsheet was okay too.

"I was thinkin' of going to the skatepark later," russ began, speaking a tad bit louder from the kitchen. matt hummed to himself, "sure."

 

             «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»          

 

november 23rd, 2012

12 am 27 minutes 45 seconds

 

"dude, who cares if it's almost 1 am?" matt laughed, his hand clinging onto the barbed fence that separated him and his best friend, ian. "my mom does, that's who?" the other hoarsely whispered, although he was outside and no one inside could possibly hear him.

"you're no fun, me and joba are goin', just sneak out, no one will notice anyway!" the raven bribed, glancing towards the blonde that sat on the curb, waiting for him to convince his friend.

ian kissed his teeth, eyeing around his backyard before pushing the gate open and walking out. he was easily convinced when it came to his best friend, especially since he didn't want to seem like the same cowardly 7th grader when they first met. matt fist bumped the air, wrapping an arm around ian's shoulders. "we got him!" the short male exclaimed, catching russell's attention from his phone. the blonde smiled up at the two boys, getting up from his spot and walking towards his mini-van that was parked not too far away.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

1 am 13 minutes 56 seconds

 

matt threw his skateboard on the ground, side-glaring towards ian, who was sitting on a concrete block. "where's your board at, abstract?" the other boy looked up at matt, shrugging his shoulders and sighing at the infamous nickname, "I broke it." a gust of wind mildly interrupted him.

russ skated towards the two, stopping and grabbing his board from the ground, "how'd you manage to break it?"

"I got mad and just.. stomped on it, I guess." matt and russell shared raised eyebrows, grimacing as they awaited for ian to tell them he was joking. after a few moments of silence, ian groaned and hopped to his feet, palming his eyes.

"are we gunna do anything fun or illegal? cus I'm getting fucking bored."

matt smirked, "this isn't like you, dude are you okay?" ian ignored matt, walking past the equally confused russ and staring into the dark streets, subconsciously counting the streetlights.

he felt a rush of adrenaline pump through his veins, or maybe that was just the red bull he had earlier. either way, he wanted to do something thrill worthy. ian can't remember the last time he's truly had fun, a moment that he could make exaggerated stories from and share with the little amount of other friends he had.

"let's go swimming in the lake, the one beside the diner." he suggested.

russell shrugged, puckering his lips before mumbling something in agreement. matt slung his board over his shoulder, pondering for a moment before finally giving in. it didn't seem like all that bad of an idea, though it's fucking cold and there's a small chance the lake could be frozen over. the lake held many memories for them all, matt remembering how he'd race his sisters to a certain side of the lake, to another. joba would skip stones with his now-deceased grandfather during warm spring afternoons, preferably an hour after school.

ian didn't visit the lake as often, but when he did, he'd take his golden retriever, cupid, for walks and late-night swims. nothing but fond, joy filled memories.

the three boys made their way back into the van, throwing their boards into the backseats with ian, "watch it!"

 

             «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

1 am 59 minutes 34 seconds

 

russell parked the van on a patch of withering grass, kicking his door open and inhaling the waterside air. if he was honest, he missed this.

"last one in is a rotten apple!" matt yelled as he shoved himself out of the vehicle, pulling his shirt off, and eventually managing to pull his cargo pants off as he ran towards the lake.

ian mumbled a "no fair" as he struggled to unlock his passenger door, shouldering his flannel off, and kicking off his pyjama pants.

russell watched from a distance as the boys splashed into the below temperature water, wondering how they managed to do so.

he decided to stay back and keep an eye on the van, mentally cursing himself for leaving his keys at home. he didn't want it getting stolen again, waving at his lover, and sadly smiling down at his shoes.

 

             «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

3 am 08 minutes 29 seconds

 

about an hour ago, they dropped ian off at his house, matt rambling about how much fun he had and how they should do this more often. ian replied hesitantly "maybe we should.." although he knew deep down, his mom would find out one way or another, and he really didn't want to be grounded for christmas.

they bid each other goodbye, promising that they'd meet up at a normal hour next weekend, and parted ways.

matt threw himself onto the couch, inhaling the dust filled pillows and running his fingers against the stains, scrunching up his nose.

once he heard the door lock and a pair of keys being placed onto the dining table, he flipped himself onto his back and made grabby hands towards russell.

russ smiled down at his boy, sitting on the end of the couch and eventually making his way into matts arms.

 

3 am 09 minutes 45 seconds

 

russell kissed matts jaw, nuzzling his cold nose into the smallers neck. his warm exhales instantly overtook the coldness that ran through matts system.

 

3 am 10 minutes 0 seconds

 

"i love you so much, honey." russell mumbled against the others tanned skin, planting delicate kisses.

 

3 am 10 minutes 12 seconds

 

"i love you more, my guardian angel." matt whispered with all his efforts, his eyelashes fluttering in the grey darkness. he truly meant it when he said that. there's nothing more on this miserable planet that he loved more than his boba, his blonde haired, tall, sad-blue eyed boba. russell boring. his lover. his.

 

3 am 10 minutes 35 seconds

 

they fell asleep in each others arms, soft snores echoing through the small, cold apartment. it started to rain again, soft droplets of water hitting the beige, decades old building.

 

that night they dreamt of flower valleys and 7th grade

 

3 am 15 minutes 04 seconds

 

             «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


End file.
